The present invention relates to a pump apparatus including a pumping component with two pump cavities formed by mating bodies of the pump apparatus and a component in a fluid transfer system, such as a reservoir or radiator or heat exchanger. The pump apparatus may be used to controllably cool a power generating system of a vehicle along with a secondary heat generating system on the vehicle.
Many factors drive vehicle costs, including cost of individual components, secondary processing, subassembly, and assembly to a vehicle. It is desirable to provide an improved pump design with reduced number of components, reduced cost of manufacturing components, reduced secondary processing, reduced cost of subassembly of the components, and reduced cost of assembling to a vehicle. It is also desirable to design individual components with less multiple critical dimensions and with surfaces that are easier to accurately form and assemble. It is also desirable to provide pump components that are more integrated.